The invention relates to a masking tape, especially for covering certain parts when painting cars, as well as to the use of this tape. In particular, masking is provided for medium to large surfaces, which must not come into contact with paint in touch-up work in automobile paint shops.
Such masking tapes or shrouds are known and their use is widespread. Standard materials are, for example, 50 g weight special papers or newsprint, and also folded plastic hoods (approximately 30 xcexcm thick or 30 g/m2) or xe2x80x9cendlessxe2x80x9d sheets from a large roll (2 m wide) as well as xe2x80x9c2 in 1xe2x80x9d systems as folded polyethylene sheets with adhesive tape, including also polyethylene-coated papers with adhesive tape.
Such masking systems must fulfill especially the following requirements:
Paint Adhesionxe2x80x94After oven drying, the paint must not fall from the masking material onto the fresh paint.
Wastexe2x80x94A small volume of waste is important, since it determines the price of disposal.
Number of Personsxe2x80x94Normally, an automobile is painted by only one person. It should therefore be easy for one person to apply the masking.
Number of Stepsxe2x80x94Few steps, which can be carried out quickly, are required.
Material Consumptionxe2x80x94An adhesive tape, capable of withstanding the temperatures encountered, is required for applying the masking. The consumption of masking material and adhesive tape should be small.
The previously known masking tapes and the like fulfill these requirements only to a limited extent.
It was an object of the invention to provide a remedy here and, in particular, to create a masking tape, for which an inexpensive, absorptive or adhesive material can be used, which has, in particular, good adhesion for paint, etc. (paint adhesion).
This objective is accomplished by a masking tape, which is characterized in greater detail in the claims.
With that, the invention combines the very good properties of woven fabric, nonwoven fabric or adhesive sheets with regard to paint adhesion and the very good properties of sheets in relation to reliability against paint bleed-through in a convenient product.
With that, the product consists of three products in one and therefore can be referred to as a xe2x80x9c3 in 1xe2x80x9d product. The components are masking material with good paint adhesion, adhesive tape with a paper backing and a sheet. As masking material, woven fabric, nonwoven fabric or adhesive films with good paint adhesion are preferred.
Masking material: 20 to 40 cm wide
Sheet: particularly 10 xcexcm (=10 g/m2) pretreated (corona) polyethylene sheet (surface tension approximately 38 dynes), width of sheet, depending on application, between 500 mm and 2000 mm, variable length, usually between 10 and 30 m.
Adhesive tape: approximately 25 mm wide, heat resistant (approximately 80xc2x0 C.)
Adhesive tape for the car painter (for example, tesa 4309 etc.)
The masking material with good paint adhesion is used to absorb and hold heavier paint application reliably in the edge region of the painting even after oven drying, so that paint cannot drop onto the still soft, freshly painted surface. The sheet is prepared by the corona treatment preferably so that a paint mist is fixed securely. Furthermore, the sheet prevents bleed-through of the paint through the paper onto the painted surface.
Especially materials from ordered or disordered (needled or spun nonwoven) yarn/fibers, such as polyester or cotton with a weight of approximately 50 to 150 g/cm2 are suitable as woven or nonwoven material.
In particular, there are the following product advantages:
Optimum paint adhesion a) in the critical edge region by the masking material with good paint adhesion and b) on the remaining masked surface by the specially pretreated sheet.
Optimum protection against paint bleed-through by the film.
Appreciably less waste from the thin sheet (approximately a fifth of that from 50 g weight paper).
Handling by only one person, due to the convenient format and the pre-manufactured product.
Optimum material consumption a) in relation to the masking material due to the direct dispensing at the vehicle and b) with respect to the adhesive tape because of the standardized width, such as 25 mm.
Time saved by few working steps (3 in 1).
Product advantages over the xe2x80x9c2 in 1xe2x80x9d system:
Inexpensive material can be used for the edge region, especially woven or nonwoven material with good absorption for the paint.
Coverage of the edge region and of the large surface in one step.
Adhesive tape is required only once.